Abstract: Enrichment Program As described in the Overall project section, the over-arching goal of the Center for the Study of Symptom Science, Metabolomics and Multiple Chronic Conditions is to strengthen the capacities of a diverse faculty of nurse scientists to conduct innovative translational research using cutting-edge metabolomics and microbiomic technologies to reduce symptoms in patients with multiple chronic conditions (MCC). The overall goal of the Enrichment Program (EP) is to support interdisciplinary and collaborative educational and experiential activities that complement and/or enhance the development and research skills of current and future nurse scientists. The Enrichment Program will support the aims of the Center by promoting professional development and scientific enrichment related to the science themes of the Center. Its activities will include both mentoring (in collaboration with the Pilot Administrative Core) and content/knowledge expansion and dissemination. The aims of the Enrichment Program, developed in collaboration with the Center Administrative, Pilot Administrative, and Data Science Cores, are: 1. Provide education and enrichment to current and potential faculty scientists in the Nell Hodgson Woodruff School of Nursing (NHWSN) and larger Emory community aligned with the science themes of the Center. We will focus on the content areas of metabolites and metabolic pathways, symptoms of fatigue, depression and anxiety and their clusters and multiple chronic conditions as well as innovative methodologies and techniques for conducting metabolomic and symptom science research in Blacks. 2. Promote success of Center investigators and facilitate transition to becoming independent scientists through innovative mentoring activities conducted in collaboration with the Pilot Administrative Core. 3. Promote scientific exchange among current and potential investigators in the NHWSN and Emory community by: a) conducting innovative enrichment activities within the NHWSN and promote attendance at Emory-wide scientific seminars and workshops focused on the Center scientific themes; b) facilitating junior pilot investigators attendance at regional and national conferences; and c) disseminating Center outcomes and findings regionally and nationally through a summer institute and a national conference held at the Emory University NHWSN and NINR Center Director meetings.